


Sweet Spicy Love

by kyraensui



Series: Sweet Spicy Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Knotting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Prince Lance (Voltron), Scent Marking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Galra Keith in heat.No worries, he has two handsome Alphas to help him.  An Altean Prince and his trusted Knight.





	1. In heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: lol. I gotta control my mind with random ideas popping around. It needs to stay on track with updating chapters, not making random stories. Plus, a first in writing on Altean Lance and Galra Keith. <3
> 
> Another one-shot story. xD

"Hurry up Shiro!" as Lance pulled Shiro by his bionic arm up to their shared place in the castle.

 

_I wonder what's the rush with the prince? He's usually not this energetic unless it relates to a certain pretty omega.  
_

  
  
"We still have to attend dinner tonight with the others, Prince Lance."  
  
"Pfft! Stop calling me Prince if it's just the two of us. " He smiled. " Skip it. We are going straight for dessert. "

 

_The only dessert he would always refer to would be his mate._

  
  
Shiro wondered what made the Prince be so hasty in getting him after he was finished his security rounds. He was bouncing up and down when he waited and immediately grabbed him before he can relax.  
  
"Lan-"

 

_Oh. So this is the real reason to skip out on dinner.  
_

  
  
Shiro's nose was hit with a familiar sweet scent lingering near the front door. Lance gave a mischievous grin when they stood in front of their secret room. He tiptoed up to Shiro's ear with his hands on his broad shoulder and whispered seductively.  
  
"Our pretty Keithy had caught some unwanted attentions that I had to lug him over my shoulder, took him to our little secret room and kept him lock up until we were free of our royal duties. Of course, I had to resist him before I forget all of my duties."  
  
Shiro's body shuddered from Lance's warm breaths and the way his hand moved so sensually on his chest. His ears perked up with Lance's pointed ears twitching excitedly from soft moaning sounds emitting from the closed room.  
  
"Come Shiro~ We can't let him wait any longer~ Well, I can't wait any longer. Do you know how hard it is to control an urge to — you know — pounce on him? Pun intended."  
  
Shiro chuckled. Of course he knew. He barely can keep his own urge in control right now.  
  
Lance placed his hand over the knob and pushed down as the door opened inward. Shiro took a step back when they were blasted with sweet aromas of their mate. Lance had to pull Shiro in quickly so he can close the door.  
  
"We can't be too careful you know." as Lance walked down towards the room. "He can be highly attractive near and during his heats."  
  
Shiro nodded and followed Lance behind. The aroma scent of their omega in heat was intoxicating. They were very protective of him, but Lance kicked up a few notches with his power as the Prince of their kingdom.  It was one of the few events he would take advantage of his royal status.  
  
"Heh~~~" Lance placed his hands on both side of his waist.  
  
Shiro stood behind the Prince who was smiling mischievously and trailed along his line of sight. His mouth gaped wide opens and blinked many times at the sight. He was already feeling a little hard when he came in, but this one gave him a boner. Lance took a quick side glance and smiled when he closed Shiro's mouth with a single finger underneath his chin.  
  
"So you ready for dessert, Shiro? I'm ready to eat him up. " He licked his lips.  
  
"May I, my prince?"  
  
Lance smirked. "Of course. I will let you have the first drink since I just dragged you straight from your duties. "  
  
"Thank you." He gave a low head bow which Lance just waved it dismissively.  
  
Shiro walked towards the middle of the dining area and stopped right at the head of the long table. He licked his lips and moved closer to the table. The scent was much stronger now that he was closer to the beautiful source.  
  
There he was. Their omega mate naked and laid comfortably on their dining table with his legs spread wide open as he fingered and jerked himself simultaneously.  
  
"My Alphas..." His voice was filled with lust.  
  
"Baby Keithen, did you purposely timed your heat when we have outside guests coming to the castle?"  
  
He shook his head, but his breath hitched when he felt firms hands over his thighs with his hands being pulled away. His voice whined from the lost warm contact. His throbbing entrance was aching to be taken and played with.  
  
"I have to agree with Shiro there." as Lance walked over the other side of the table and sat halfway on top of it while brushing away his damp bangs. "Are you asking to be courted away? Shiro and I won't allow it, Keith. And here I thought you would be satisfied with two amazingly handsome Alphas. "  
  
He whimpered. "I didn't mean to--AH!"  
  
Shiro was licking him. He was licking his leaking wet slick around the soft flesh with a few nibbles before plunging his warm tongue inside his entrance. The moment Keith went to place his hands on Shiro, and Lance grabbed them both swiftly and pinned it over his head. Keith gave his low whining sounds.  
  
Lance tsk'd. "No touching. You will be our good, pretty Keithy and enjoy our little punishment. We won't let you cum until we're done. "  
  
Keith's body arched up and fell back down with more pleasing whines. "I'm sorry Pri--AH Lance. I'm sorry, Shiro. Please ple--AH! "  
  
"Let me occupy that pretty mouth of yours. Do you know how much you took up my mind today? The thoughts of ravishing your sweet body and hearing your sweet pleas."  
  
Lance adjusted his grip and leaned down to capture Keith's mouth with his tongue taking advantage inside. His free hand laid over Keith's soft, bare torso and roaming dangerously close to his hard nipples with teasing flicks. Keith's body was constricted to small squirms of his hip.  
  
Keith's mind went complete mush. His body was being overstimulated with Lance's expert hand and tongue in his mouth while Shiro was ravishing him down below. Lance broke the kiss with a trail of saliva between their lips and wiped his mouth as he sat up.  
  
"I don't know about you, Shiro, but I don't think I can hold this little pain any longer."  
  
Shiro scooted back and stood up while wiping his mouth. "I agree, my prince. How would you like to take Keith? "  
  
Lance hummed. "I've been attracted to his pretty and succulent lips."  
  
Shiro chuckled. "Then I will enjoy the plumpness of his beautiful ass. You think the table can handle our weights? "  
  
"I trust Hunk's skills." Lance smirks. "Well look at our pretty Keithy. He looks very ready to take our cocks. "  
  
While they were talking, Keith used what little strength he had left to sit up and crawled on all fours towards the middle of the table. His short, purple tail raised up, twirling and swishing side to side.  
  
"Please my handsome Alphas. I want your cocks. Please... "  
  
It didn't take long for both Lance and Shiro to strip off their royal clothes and climbing on top of the table with Lance taking the front and Shiro taking the back as they sat up on their knees. Keith was their beautiful sex kitten.  
  
"Okay Keithy, please watch with your teeth."  
  
Keith nodded as he moved closer to Lance's harden erection and giving few small taste licks before licking his whole length head-on.  
  
Lance hissed and cursed under his breath. "You are teasing me well, but I want your pretty mouth over my cock, Keith."  
  
Keith's ears perked and wiggled in excitement when Lance lets out his Princely voice.  
  
"Yes, Prince Lance." He took small sections of Lance's cock into his mouth before taking it whole.  
  
"He's quite excited when you let out your Prince-like voice." Shiro chuckled as he set himself up with the tip of his cock teasing Keith's very wet hole.  
  
"Prince-like? Pfft. You wound me, Shiro. I AM the Prince. " Another hissed. " Shit Shiro. You need to have Keithy take you with his mouth. It feels so divine. "  
  
"I might have to accept that offer if his mouth is that divine." He gave a quick slap on both cheeks which Keith yelped with the cock still in his mouth. "Sounds like you're ready to blow before I can start pounding him."  
  
Lance laughed. "Well, get starting then."  
  
"I will if Keith's tail would stop flicking at my face." as he swatted Keith's exciting tail again. He made a careful grab and laid it over his chest as his cock sheathed inside Keith's hole.  
  
Keith mewled. Shiro was thrusting him with steady paces as he could feel Lance's tip touching the back of his throat, but luckily, for his kind, they had no gag reflexes.  
  
"He's so warm and tight. We might have to play with you often, Keith. "  
  
"Wait wait. I'm going to cum, but not in his mouth. "  
  
Shiro quirked up a brow. "Really, Prince Lance?"  
  
Lance grinned and looked down at Keith as he pulled himself away. "Do you want both our knots?"  
  
Keith looked with glassy eyes and nodded. "Yes, I want both your knots."  
  
Shiro blew up his white bangs. "You are one greedy omega."  
  
A light slap on his Keith’s firm butt cheeks. Lance loved groping them whenever he has the chance of being near Keith in the castle. Keith would make the cutest yelps and would blush when he tries to glare. Shiro would know because he was guilty as Lance. They can’t seem to keep their hands off of Keith.  
  
"It's our fault for pampering him with our love. Do you mind lifting him up? "  
  
Shiro complied as he pulled Keith back along with him to sit and lifted his body up a bit by his thighs with legs spread wide open. Lance scooted closer with careful placement of his long legs and signaled Shiro to lower Keith as he helped aligned their cocks until their tips sliding in.  
  
Keith whimpered helplessly. He was stretched little more than he could handle even with his slicks leaking heavily than usual. Shiro’s cock was big enough that it kissed against his inside muscles, but with Lance's cock added, it was slightly painful especially if when they release their knots.  
  
They both kiss his body to comfort him. They could feel Keith's anxiety and fear. Shiro gave a gentle tummy rub while Lance rubbed his back. Keith's tail interchanging his flicks and wraps between Shiro's and Lance's wrists with his fluffy ears twitching.  
  
"Do not worry, love. We'll do our best not to hurt you too much. I will relieve your duties for the next few days to recover. Okay? " Lance kisses his chest.  
  
"I will ask Coran whip up something for your pain." Shiro kissed his spine.  
  
"I can take it." Keith bit his lower lip and gave a small growl. "I'm no weak omega damsel."  
  
"Don't say we didn't offer you the aftercare, Keithy."  
  
Lance made the first move with slow, steady pull then push of his cock. Shiro followed his pace with different intervals before matching their pace and thrusts. Shiro leaned back with his hands as supports while Lance held on Keith's thighs when Keith began to bounce on their cocks with quicker pace.  
  
"You positive you want both our knots, Keith?" Shiro asked.  
  
"Yes yes! Please! "  
  
"Gods Keith, you act like a whore for someone who supposed to be our little maiden."  
  
Keith growled. "I'm no maiden either."  
  
"Pfft. You are to me. " Lance curses. " You'll be ready to take it in well, won’t you? "  
  
"Bring it on."  
  
Shiro chuckled at their bickering even during sex. After a few more moments, Keith's body jerked up as he held back from screaming and panting heavily when both Lance's and Shiro's knots expanded and stuffing his inside with their semen. Lance released his hold as Keith's body went lax.  
  
Keith closed his eyes and his body began to glow in dim purple lights. His fluff cat-like ears ruffled until it became dull and furless. His flesh tone went from pale lavender to creamy beige with his tail curled up and disappeared with a pop of smoke. His body became furless, and fingernails became smooth and dull. He reverted back to his other form. A Terra like Shiro. Shiro was an Altean mix unlike Lance who was a purebred.  
  
After a few moments for their knots to recoil, Keith's body gave away with Shiro and Lance catching him with quick reflexes. Lance pulled out carefully and held onto Keith when it was Shiro's turn to pull out. Lance sat back down with Keith resting against his bare chest with steady breathing tickling his skin.  
  
"It is selfish that I want Keith to stay with us." Lance's fingers caressing Keith's cheek.  
  
Shiro shook his head. "I have the same thought, Lance."  
  
"Then it's settled. I will ask Thace for permission to have Keith stay here with us in Altea. "  
  
Shiro smiled. He took Keith's hand while snatching Lance's hand along the way and gave firm kisses on both.  
  
"And I will give my life to protect you both as your trusted Knight."  
  
Lance smiled. "Let's get ourselves clean and head somewhere more comfortable like our nice comfy bed."  
  
"An excellent plan." Shiro hopped off the table and guiding Lance down while he was still holding Keith. Lance can be a little greedy sometimes when it comes to Keith.  
  
"Hope Keith is ready for round two when he wakes up~" as Lance whistles as he walked proudly in his beautiful stark form.  
  
Shiro snorted. "I knew you would want to take on both of his forms."  
  
Lance paused and turned his head with a huge grin on his face. "You bet I do!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. In care and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Wow. Just wow. You guys just amazed me so much with this story. So many hits and kudos! Thank you so much. *bows*
> 
> As a treat, here's another one-shot chapter. Not only that, I am planning on make 3-5 chapters about their first meeting up to their current relationship. The first chapter will be posted on Lance's bday, July 28th!
> 
> Thank you again!! <3 Enjoy!

Lance winced and hissed loud and clear. He wanted to retract his hand, but it was held firm by his personal (and pretty) doctor. The doctor was also his mate for life.  
  
"Can you be a bit more gentle?" Lance flinched back.  
  
Keith quirked his brow. "This is gentle. You should know that alcohol will sting on open wounds to disinfect. You are such a big baby. "  
  
He could feel droplets of tears sliding down his face. He didn't expect the treatment to be this painful. Maybe this was Keith's payback for making him late every morning for his duties and from what he heard, Keith has never used Lance or his status as an excuse once for his tardiness which made him feel guilty since he was the main reason why. Keith was just that warm and cuddly to sleep with.  
  
"What did you do to your hands, Prince? All these little cuts. You are usually keen on keeping your flawless appearance. " Keith asked while dabbing an alcohol-soaked cotton swab on another cut.  
  
Lance did a deep exhale that blew few strands of his snow-white bangs. He wanted to tell Keith what he did, but at the same time, he didn't want to because it wasn't finished and he had to ask Shiro to help make some finishing touches. It would have been completed if it wasn't for tackling those stupid thorns.  
  
"I was picking flowers." It wasn't a lie, but won't go into further details as to why. "I was careless when I grabbed the whole stem with my bare hand and hence, the wounds on my hand."  
  
"That's unlike you to be careless like that."  
  
"I know. I got distracted. "

 

_By thinking of your surprise expression. I hope you like it when it's done._

  
  
Keith shook his head and turned his body halfway with his free hand crossing over his arm to grab a roll of bandage from the table. Placing the strip's edge in the middle of Lance's palm, he carefully wrapped the bandage around with little pressure. A quick cut of excess wrap, he secured it with a small clip.  
  
"There. Keep minimal use of that hand for the next two days. After that, I can apply some cream to minimize the scars. "  
  
Lance smiled. "Do you know how much I love you?"  
  
"Many times whenever we see each other. Now that I'm done tending your baby wounds, I have other patients to look at. "  
  
Keith stood up and turned around when he felt two arms snaked around his waist with a firm grip as he was pulled back. He yelped when he landed hard on Lance's lap where Lance placed his chin onto his shoulder.  
  
"Prince Lance, please let me go. I still have my other duties to attend and finish. "  
  
"It's Lance when we're alone, Keith." He nuzzled his cheek against Keith's neck.

 

 

_By heavens, I can't get enough of you, Keith. I want you forever with us.  
_

 

  
  
Keith tried to push Lance's arms off, but his grip on him was strong. He was squirming with his body around to loosen, but it only enticed Lance more than he intended. His cheeks went flushed.  
  
"Oh my god, Lance! This is why I don't treat Alpha patients! " His entire body went into full shivers when Lance nipped on his neck.  
  
He took a quick nip on Keith's ear and whispered seductively. "Then I must be lucky and honor to be your special Alpha patient along with Shiro~"  
  
Keith whimpered and felt his body melting with his head tilted a bit. "Please, Lance, let me go."  
  
Lance paused for a moment to think, but only smirked when he went back at spraying small kisses on Keith's neck. "I'm sure Matt and Pidge can take care rest of your patients as usual. I need your extra special treatment care for this sudden arousal pain I'm feeling. "  
  
He bucked his hip up which made Keith yelped again. He loved the sounds Keith makes down to his little growl whenever he's mad. He just loves it all.  
  
"What kind of symptoms are you feeling to your pain?"  
  
"Oh~ I feel quite hot right now." Lance slipped a hand underneath Keith's rose tunic shirt. "The tingling feels in my hands that wants to touch something so pretty and soft like tender flesh within close range."  
  
"What else?" Keith asked. He was purring.  
  
"A slight craving to something sweet. Something spicy with a touch of saltiness. " A kiss just below his jawline.  
  
"Lance..."

 

_I love hearing your sensual purring voice._

  
  
"The most pain I'm feeling is currently covered up and twitching to be set free." He rocked his hip while his other hand slipped down to one of Keith's inner thigh and pulled it over until his leg dangled over. He repeated the method with the other leg.  
  
"There are two treatments I can give you." He purred. "One would require two steps to relieve the pressure with the use of two essential tools. Another option will only need one tool. Which do you prefer? Option A or Option B? "  
  
Lance hummed. "As much I love option A, but I will go for B. Please treat me very well, my lovely doctor."  
  
Keith snorted. "Just release your grip, so I can start your treatment immediately."  
  
He smiled and released his hold. He watched as Keith stood up and turned to face him with those flushed cheeks. Lance licked his lips when Keith shimmied out of his black pant. Lance had to wipe off of his little drooling. His mate was unconsciously flaunting his sexy body with just a tunic shirt and long white coat. To Lance, Keith looks good with anything without trying to look good.  
  
He prefers Keith without clothes, but that hasn't happened since for one, Keith was still self-conscious with himself and two, Lance (along with Shiro and few others) would have to swat away potential predators. No one will harm Keith under their watchful eyes.  
  
Keith sauntered over to Lance and placed one hand on his thigh and another over his bulge. He gave a few gentle strokes.  
  
"Honestly, how horny can you get? And this early too? "  
  
Lance closed his eyes and moaned. "Because I saw someone very attractive, who always have this delicious scent whenever I'm near him."  
  
"And who is this someone? Is this someone the cause of your sudden illness? "  
  
He nodded. "Yes~" A purred. " This someone happens to be my one and only special mate with a mullet. A very special that I am willing to give my life to protect. "  
  
If Keith wasn't red already, it has gone darker. He murmured the words _you_ _sappy prince_ before slithering his hand into  Lance's royal pant and carefully pulled out his hard erection when Lance lifted himself to pull down his pant down to his knees.  
  
Keith gave a few more strokes which made Lance closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed with his hands as supports. He straddled over Lance's lower half and continued to stroke his hard cock. He was very wet with slick gliding down. Lance was lost in sweet ecstasy with Keith's hand teasing of his cock that he didn't feel Keith coming down and sheathing until he began to rock.  
  
Keith swayed his hip forward with slow and steady movements. He knows which pace and movements to maximize pleasure for the prince. His head leaned down with both hands on Lance's cheeks and kissed him deeply. His tongue wrestling with Lance's while keeping hold as Lance began to buck him. Keith broke the kiss and leaned back as he was pounded hard and fast with Lance's tight grip around his waist. He moaned in pleasure.  
  
Lance growled against Keith's chest when he pulled him closer and holds his body still when his knot expanded and released its cum inside which made Keith shivered. Keith placed his forehead on Lance's with the feel of their heated breaths against their face.  
  
"I can't get enough of you, Keith." Lance panted.  
  
Keith gave a weak smile. "And you're just enough for me."  
  
Lance pouted. Keith chuckled and leaned in for the tender kiss.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
"Shiro, can I open my eyes now?" Keith pouted with his arms crossed.  
  
"No Keith. Not yet. Just need to make one more adjustments. "  
  
Keith huffed at his bangs.  
  
Shiro just smiled as he made one little adjustments and walked towards Keith who was standing impatiently in Shiro's room. He had just finished his round when he saw Keith walking down the hallway with a slight irritation on his face. He went towards Keith and was about to ask what's wrong when he got a whiff on Keith. He shook his head.  
  
Prince Lance wanted the special treatment care from Keith as Shiro found out when Keith had came to him and rant about the prince. Just enough complaint for Allura, Lance's cousin, to restrict him from stepping foot in Keith's working quarters. His Alpha scent has made the omega patients feel a bit more heated and left with more vitality.  
  
Plus Keith has threatened Lance about having no physical contacts for a week which made him shape-up instantly. To Lance, Keith was one of his main motivation to take his royal duties seriously after they first had met.  
  
And now Keith is staying with them temporary until Thace comes back from his assignments. They wanted to get permission with Keith's guardian for his hand. They even had to get through Matt and Pidge first. Keith was a family to them.  
  
Shiro smiled when he put the finishing touch on the gift and placed it gently on top of Keith's head. His fingers stroked back Keith's raven hair behind his ears and brushed his bangs apart. Red suited Keith, but they wanted a special meaning to the gift so Shiro made a suggestion which made Lance's eyes opened brightly and hugging him. He chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Shiro?"  
  
He blinked and looked down at Keith with a smile. "You can open your eyes now, baby."  
  
Keith stuck out his tongue whenever he was called that. He blinked to adjust with his hand went immediately straight to his head. With gentle touches, Keith looked at Shiro with surprise in his violet eyes.  
  
"This is... Is this a flower crown? "  
  
"Yes. Prince Lance and I has thought this through how to show you our love in our own special ways. "  
  
"You and Lance shouldn't have. Just receiving your loves was enough. "  
  
Shiro placed his hand on Keith's cheek. "We wanted to show our love to the world. We understand how it looks unacceptable for an omega to have two alpha mates. Let alone a royal prince and myself. "  
  
"For royalty, he was supposed to have only one acceptable mate, but I don't feel acceptable at all."  
  
"Keith, the Prince choose you for what he has seen with his own eyes. No sweet-coated words and gifts can and has swayed his heart and attention until he met you. "  
  
"But Shiro, I don't want to be a bothersome person for you and Lance."  
  
"You're not, Keith. I've tried to stand back and watch the Prince's happiness with you. The one who should be unacceptable would be me. It would be a penalty by death to steal a royal's mate. "  
  
Keith shook his head. "Shiro, you didn't steal me from Lance. He knows. I know. "  
  
He can't help, but gave a sad smile. Keith saw and tip-toe up close to give a small kiss on the side of his mouth. It changed his smile to happiness.  
  
"We used the branches of the Heather flower as the base and hold for the crown." His finger brushes lightly over the pink/white flowers. "Next, we went to find the prettiest orchids to wrap around the base. And lastly, we placed our own little touches. "  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The Heather branch represents me. I have sworn to protect all those living in this kingdom, but you and Prince Lance are my main focus. There's a small red rose that has not bud yet. It represents our love that will bloom beautifully when ready. The orchids represent you. " His finger moved to a different flower near Keith's ear. " And this one represents Lance. The purple iris. "  
  
"Shiro, I--" Keith went speechless with his eyes shifting away from Shiro's gaze.  
  
Shiro made a gentle move on Keith's face and tilted his chin as he leaned in for the kiss. He loves Keith and tried denying himself of not to love him. He wanted to see his happiness with the prince who seemed to be happier with Keith in his life. He wasn't sure how to repay the prince. He felt giving up his life to protect him wasn't enough, but Lance didn't want it.  
  
Lance wanted Shiro to see that there are things worth protecting without sacrificing life. Without sacrificing his own happiness. He found out Lance had feelings for him, but Lance felt it would hurt his pride as an Alpha so he just brushed it off as a joke. To this day, Shiro hasn't given Lance his response yet.  
  
Instead, they want to give their full love attention to Keith. He was their hope.  
  
Keith broke the kiss and his hand went up to touch Shiro's cheek. He gave a quick peck on his firm lips.  
  
"How are you feeling, Shiro?"  
  
"Peachy. I won't lie when I say I wanted more from your mouth beside a kiss on the lips. "  
  
"My gods. You Alphas think with your dick more than your brain. "  
  
Shiro gave a sly smile. "Only when you're around."  
  
"You are starting to sound like Lance."  
  
"Please Keith?" as Shiro tried to do a sad puppy eyes. It was more like a glare instead which Keith laughed and kissed his cheek.  
  
"As long as you don't ever do that ridiculous look which you failed miserably to make." Keith chuckled.  
  
Shiro pouted, but his body just went into cold shivers as he felt the sudden cold breeze down below the belt. He looked down to see Keith on his knees with his hand pulling out his cock. Keith was grinning at him and stroked his cock while playing with his balls. He made several deep moans.  
  
Keith moved in closer and began licking on the side of Shiro's cock. His warm, moist tongue moved the other side before going under. He was pleased with Shiro's deep pleasuring sounds.  
  
"Gods baby. No wonder Lance loves this. "  
  
He smiled happily and went farther under close to his testicle with his hand stroking near the tip. Shiro growled and gripped back hard at the edge of the desk behind him. As much he wanted to grab hold of Keith's hair; he knows his own strength and he did not want to hurt Keith due to his primal urge.  
  
"You are too good for us, baby. I want my cock in your pretty mouth. "  
  
Keith gave few more licks before facing straight at Shiro's tip. His tongue lapped against the tip with leaking precum oozing out. After one last lick, his mouth sheathed slowly in and back until the pace quickens.  
  
Shiro's composed mind dropped and now filled with lusts and passion. With a haze frenzy, he had pulled Keith away from his cock and lifted him up from the ground. He placed Keith face-forward over the table, pulled his pant down to his knee and inserting his wet, hard cock in Keith's ass. Keith screamed from the sudden attack, but later turned into pleasuring whimpers and moans.  
  
"Harder, Shiro."  
  
He growled and complied with Keith's plea as he pounded him hard. He wanted to knot Keith, but not in his mouth. It would be painful for him, and it was the last thing he ever wants to do when they had sex unintentionally because he can't control his urge.  
  
Keith moaned and fell limp on the table when he felt Shiro's knot expanding and filling him full inside. He felt like a content cat in his Terra form as he purred happily when Shiro rubbed his butt cheeks and around his lower back.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
"Ah~ Looks like Keith wanted to sleep in his own room." as Lance laid spread on his king-sized bed.  
  
"I wouldn't blame him after what we did today." Shiro was sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Darn. I was hoping for some cuddling time. "  
  
"Next time. You can't really sneak in his room with Red guarding him. "  
  
Lance huffed. "I'm not scared of that little fluff ball."  
  
Shiro laughed. "That little fluff ball can turn into a big cat if you're not careful again."  
  
Lance sat up with his arms and legs crossed. "Well then, you are going to be my cuddling partner tonight, Shiro."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. My cuddling partner. "  
  
"But Lance-" He was interrupted with Lance holding up one hand.  
  
"You know I'm still not fond of sleeping alone and you're the only one who doesn't judge me."  
  
"My prince. I must tell you my answer. "  
  
Lance looked up and stretched his lithe body close to Shiro like a cat. Blue eyes staring at gray-ash eyes.  
  
"I don't care about my Alpha status as long I can love who you are."  
  
Lance blinked. He smiled wide and immediately pounced on Shiro who caught him easily and spraying small kisses on his face.  
  
"You took long to answer."  
  
Shiro chuckled. "I had Keith's help with finding the answer."  
  
"And how?" Lance's brow quirked up.  
  
"Something about Alpha's anatomy and how painful it can be if both Alphas had sex because their inner muscles won't be able to handle the expanding pressure of knotting."  
  
"How the hell he would know that?!"  
  
"Matt had told Keith many stories about it since he deals with Alpha patients. So once a week, he would get calls from them about the pain and such. "  
  
"Oh quiznak. That's good to know. "  
  
"It's time for your rest, Prince Lance."  
  
Lance hummed and went to adjust his body into a comfortable position in Shiro's warm embrace. His cheek nuzzled against his chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"I am..." His breathing went steady and fell asleep quick.  
  
Shiro gave a soft smile and kissed Lance's forehead. He carefully unclasped his cape and pulled it over the prince's body as a blanket. He hummed softly with his eyes closed and laid back on the bed's headpost.  
  
They smiled in their quiet, dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Some flower meanings: (1.) Iris - royalty, wisdom and valor, (2.) Heather - admiration and good luck. Also believed in giving protective powers, and (3.) Orchid - exotic beauty, refinement, thoughtfulness and proud.


	3. In nervous and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: ;D Surprise. Another chapter for this steamy and heartfelt story.

"Hey Shiro, you remember what I said about being nervous of ruling the kingdom when I'm going to have my coronation?"   
  
Shiro nodded. "I do. You mentioned of being a nervous wreck and afraid of starting a war immediately after being crowned because of a stupid mistake from an important meeting. "   
  
Lance stopped and turned to Shiro with his finger pointed at him. "Yes that! That's what I am feeling right now times a million! "   
  
He shook his head with a small smile and placed a hand on his prince's shoulder. "You are just having a simple lunch with Chancellor Thace and few others of his clan."   
  
"That's the problem! What if I'm not worthy for Keith? What if they think I am only using Keith for personal gain after finding out their secret? Will they kill me in my sleep? " Lance ruffled his snow-white hair in frustration." I don't want to mess this up, Shiro. I really love Keith for whom he is and not for its benefits. "   
  
Shiro pulled him in a tight embrace and stroked his hair while rubbing his back. "I'm with you all the way, my prince. Chancellor Thace has seen your growth since the day you saved Keith. It's understandable for a father to feel extra caution when they have to let their child go. "   
  
Lance snuggled close to Shiro's chest and nodded.   
  
"Especially with the Chancellor, Keith is his one and only kit. You have proved yourself many times that you would love and protect Keith. He has good eyes in knowing people, Lance. "   
  
Lance pulled back from his embrace and looked up at Shiro. He cracked a small smile. "Thank you Shiro."   
  
He kissed Lance's forehead. "Remember, my prince. I will be with you all the way. "   
  
Lance stood tall and straighten out his royal outfit and hair before turning his back on Shiro with determination on his face.   
  
"Let's go, Shirogane. We can't let them wait any longer. "   
  


 

* * *

 

_How did Father handle this suffocating atmosphere? Breathe, Lance. You would have to deal with sooner or later. This is for Keith.  
_

  
  
  
Lance gulped and wished he could crawl to the nearest rock so he can hide from intense gazes from Chancellor Thace's family members. He rubbed his sweaty palm on his pant until he felt a comforting hand rested over his. He looked to see Keith, who was sitting on his left of the table, smiling and gave a comforting squeeze.   
  
He remembered why he asked for this meeting. It was to ask for Keith's hand. He looked up straight and stared at the person who sitting opposite end of the table. It wasn't Chancellor Thace that his eyes met, but the family head of Marmora.   
  
Chancellor Thace was sitting on the left while another member was sitting on his right. From what Shiro had told him, it would be Ulaz. He was Marmora's head doctor and one of Keith's mentor. The one standing behind the main head was called Antok. Both Shiro and him clashed before in the past when they were rescuing Keith.   
  
Lastly, the head and current ruler of Marmora family was Kolivan. He was Chancellor Thace's eldest brother. Their rules are strict of staying hidden behind the shadows in the kingdom especially with the no loyalties to anyone except for those within the family.   
  
"Prince Lance of Altea Kingdom." Kolivan's deep, authoritative voice sliced through the silent tension in the air. "And Captain Takashi Shirogane of Voltron army. What brings of this meeting? "   
  
Lance took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he sat up straight and stared straight in Kolivan's direction. "I ask for the permission of Keith's hand in being my official royal mate."   
  
Keith looked at the prince and down on his lap when he saw Lance's hand placed over his own and holding tight.   
  
Kolivan sat back and hummed in response. He looked at Thace who had unreadable expression, but kept his look at Shiro instead. His eyes went to look at Shiro.   
  
"Our kit has attracted not only a royal prince, but another worthy warrior in the midst. How will you, as a prince, handle this situation? "   
  
Lance knew this will happened. He was still a person with lesser power than the King, but it was his responsibility. He promised to protect those he loved, and he was going to keep that promise.   
  
"I'm a greedy prince. Not only I love Keith; I love Shirogane who is not only a reputable knight throughout the kingdom, but an Alpha. This kind of relationship is heavily frown upon and damaging to not only my reputation as one of the long-standing royal families, but also Shirogane as the respectable knight and Chancellor Thace's status within the court. "   
  
"You have thought long about this before coming to us. I respect your thoughts of Thace's position, but your answer is still inadequate. "   
  
"My words alone will not sway you, but my actions will once I ascend the throne. I have thrown my status once before to save the person I love from death and I am willing to do it again. " His hand squeezed tight on Keith's. " That's how much I love Keith. He has changed my view for the better. He has shaped me to whom I am now. I will still be view as the childish royal until my death, but at the same time, I will show everyone that I can rule like my father. "   
  
"What if we say no and take Keith back with us? You won't be able to see nor find him as we live in the shadows and we pledge no loyalties to no one. Not even to your King. "   
  
"I will fight, but it will not bring any positive outcome to either side. The only one who will feel this torment between the love of his family and his mates is Keith. " His attention turned to Keith. " And that's something I cannot bear to live with. I can live with Keith being with his family and know he still loves me, but not vice versa. To take him away from the only family he knew and raised him as their own because I want Keith to stay with me selfishly will only give him deep sorrow, I cannot bear. Keith's happiness is far more important than my own needs as a prince and as Lance. "   
  
A moment of heavy silence.   
  
Thace sat up and leaned forward with his elbows resting on the table. His eyes narrowed at Shiro. "How about you, sir Shirogane? Is there a reason of your presence? "   
  
"Yes sir." He stared back at Chancellor Thace. "Same as Prince Lance, I do too love Keith. I understand the complications and consequences of falling in love with a royal's mate, and I am willing to accept the consequences. "   
  
"The prince has said he loves you too. Quite uncommon for Alpha to love another Alpha. Does it not look down on your strong status? "   
  
"I will not lie that it does, but I'm not afraid nor care about what status I have as long the prince accepts of who I am. It doesn't change my conviction that I will still lay my life down to protect him from all harm. "   
  
Thace looked at Kolivan and then Ulaz before turning his attention to the heart of this matter. His beloved kit, Keith.   
  
"I remember the day I held Keith in my arms when he was only tiny kit and seeing those vibrant, happy violet eyes looking up at me without a single knowledge of what happened to his parents. I promised to his parents' grave that I will protect and raised him as my own. He may have given us some headache as a small kit. " They heard simultaneous groans from the Marmora members which made Keith blushed and looked down on his lap. " But he has given us nothing more than happiness and pride. We are very proud of our precious kit. He has grown into a fine man until this day had come when I will be sad as I will have to let him go and be happy with his mates. "   
  
Keith perked up and looked at his adoptive father with watery eyes.   
  
"We, the Marmora family, will still stand with our long-standing conviction. However, as Keith's family and his father, we accept your proposal Prince Lance and Takashi Shirogane. "   
  
Their eyes lit up and widen with sheer surprise as they looked at each other. Keith slipped his hand out of Lance's grasp and got up quick as he ran towards Thace who stood up with open arms. He welcomed his kit with a fatherly bear hug and kissed his head.   
  
"You made us proud, my kit. Your parents in heaven can rest happily now. "   
  
Keith shook his head on Thace's chest with teary eyes. "I know, but they're more happy when I'm given another chance to have a family and a father. Thank you father for everything. " He looked at his other family members with a hiccup and smile. " Thank you. "

Thace smiled so happily and hugged his kit close and tight. They, too, wished for Keith's happiness.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Shiro. Lance. "Keith's voice wavered between breathes with his hands holding tight on Shiro's shoulders.   
  
No sooner after the intense meeting with Keith's (scary) family, Lance scooped up Keith in his arms with the biggest smile on his face and told Shiro to follow them to his room where Lance tossed Keith on the big, plush bed and pounced on him. Keith was glad that his family didn't see how Lance and Shiro are in bed because they would have retracted their agreement within a heartbeat.   
  
No one would ever believe how hot and wild they can be in bed can be when they're very excited. But today, it was more intimate and sensual.   
  
"I thought father was joking about your family being intimidating, but after today, there's no way I want to anger them anytime in the future."   
  
Keith chuckled and moaned in pleasure.   
  
"I already knew after clashing sword with one of their best warrior Antok." Shiro smiled while thrusting his hip up.   
  
"Of course~" Lance rolled his eyes and thrust his hip along with Keith keeping himself balance in the center of their sweaty bodies. " We got their permission for their precious princess~"   
  
Keith growled and shook his head. He whimpered when they stopped their thrusting and felt their warm breathe hovering over each side of his neck.   
  
"Keith, do you have any idea of how long we waited for this?" Lance gave a kiss on the crook of his sweaty neck. "To finally show everyone that you are ours."   
  
Keith shook his head, but felt his body trembling when he felt both of his nipples being played and pulled each by Lance and Shiro.   
  
"Do you give us permission, Keith?" Shiro asked with another pinch on the hard nipple.   
  
Keith whimpered and nodded. "Please marked me. Make me yours forever, my Alphas. "   
  
No sooner after saying the last word, Keith gasped in surprised and gently clawed his dull fingernails on Shiro's chest. He could feel their strong bite, but not too strong to break the skin. Just enough pressure to leave deep marks before nuzzling against the mark to leave their scent.   
  
Keith was finally theirs. Marked and scented. Very soon, they will be officially mate. Just the thought made them excited and resumed their needs to fill Keith nice and full.   
  
Lance cursed under his breathe. "So ready to fill you so good and full, Keith. Can you handle both of our knots again? "   
  
"Bring it on."   
  
Shiro chuckled. "Of course. This is Keith we're speaking too. He won't back down from a challenge. "   
  
Lance grinned mischievously and held Keith's waist down tight when his knot expanded and released semen inside. A few seconds later, it was Shiro's turn. Keith's body trembled from the feels of their heavy releases with heavy panting. Lance peppered many soft kisses down his spine with his hand snaking over to Keith's neglected hard erection and stroking it.   
  
"Lance Lance..." Keith whimpered and clawing on Shiro's chest again.   
  
"Look at baby Keithen. Always clawing me when you teased him, Lance. " as Shiro grabbed both of hands and pulled them away as he went in close to kiss Keith. His tongue playing and licking inside of Keith's hot mouth. He grinned when he heard soft purrs.   
  
"He is our beautiful Keithy. We have to give him his needs too~"   
  
With one last stroke, Keith broke the kiss and arched back with a loud gasp when he got his much needed release. His cum sprayed across his and Shiro's chest with some dripping on Lance's hand over his cock. Keith mewled in content.   
  
"How about round two? This time in a nice, hot tub to clean and do some nice scrub down~" Lance grinned.   
  
Keith was very glad his family doesn't know about this.   
  
They would have Uncle Ulaz do something on containing their crazy sex drive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
